Memory Bloom (Digimon DuskDawn DS)
by NaviOracle21
Summary: I'm the only damn person that makes Lillyth content, and so help me god I will get this ship sailing. Yes it's a POV story, I really like Lilithmon bc I'm gay af. Dedicated to Sophia and Kia, ilu guys keep on keepin on you two c: All characters except the baby digimon are 18 . If you like dubcon/noncon, piss off.
1. Encounter

She moved quickly and gracefully, like a liquid shadow to lightly grasp my jaw to get a good look at my features. It was a oddly soft touch, as though I would break if she gripped too tightly.

Her lips were a deep blackish color, from how dark her lipstick was, hinted with a red shimmer, befitting her noble-like nature. Those deep golden eyes sparkled with a hidden reason for observing me, though I had no idea what that could have been.  
Not at the start, at least.

"Goodness me, you have such lovely soft skin... you obviously take care of yourself, don't you? I didn't think a battler like you would be the type to care about how she looks! What a surprise from the Lithe Liberator herself!" She smiled for a moment, almost seeming harmless, before she resumed observing my face from different angles.

"More girls should really take better care of their appearances, I always say; it keeps morale up when you feel good about of, that whole silly "fighting fairly" thing is ridiculous. Why fight when you can make others fight for you, right? But it would be much too cruel to pit you against each other."

I wasn't happy with how she was just looking at me as though I was her property, playing with my hair and smiling at me with those citrine eyes of hers, shimmering with mischief.

My attack partner, a DoruGreymon known as Jam, just looked at the Virus-type unimpressed but wary that the demoness could harm me... or worse permanently delete me.  
"What the hell're ya doin'? Let go of her, ya fiend- she ain't some doll y'know. This ain't a game- it's a fight, ya raven haired witch. And I ain't playin' games. Now fight."

Smirking at my feeble resistance and squirming against her observations of me; the demoness eventually let go, but not after planting a small, quick kiss on my lips in a gentle and playful manner.  
That was quite unexpected for someone of her status and level of power in this world... and embarrassing.  
"Oh hun, with a face like that? It's the perfect little name for her. Besides, I have no interest in fighting any of you." She then turned to me, smiling. "You're about as cute as a tiny porcelain doll, you know! Ahaha, I could just eat you up because you're so cute~!"

That was the last straw. I may be cute, but I wasn't going to be called a pretty little doll (and let her get away with violating my personal space); not after getting this far, I'm not just a pretty face after all. This was serious business- and I'm here to kick her to the curb.

I put on a serious face and spoke as... toughly as a small, pink, flower fairy digimon could. Jam always was the intimidating one.  
"We're here to beat your sorry ass and bring you in for childnapping, isn't that right, Krem ol bud?"

Krem, the support partner Dianamon spoke with a strong, deep voice. He was truly a reliable friend; a little odd, quiet in crowds, but I trusted him with my life. Poor guy kept getting mistaken for a woman because he barely spoke in public.  
"Indeed. Do not think playing nice will work after what you have done, Lilithmon; your actions here will determine your sentence... not that it shall be good either way. We are all too strong for you to fight at once; come along with us quietly, and you might just have a cell with a lovely view if you cooperate. I know how you noble types love your luxuries."

Unfortunately for me, right after Krem had said that, everything was starting to be tinted pink; and I quickly became dizzy... what the hell did she do to me? Out of all the enemies to outsmart me, it's the likes of _her_... how embarrassing.

She just laughed softly for a second, and started circling around me. It looked like she was taunting me, oh I'm gonna beat the hell out of this twit once I get my hands on her. "Oh my my, are you feeling all right, my little doll? You look awful, swaying back and forth like that, how _dreadful_ ~! Why don't you just come back with me and I'll fix you up and we can play nice games, have tea and snacks and then go play with the others, doesn't that sound oh-so-nice~?"

God damn, she'd done something to screw with me, all I could think about was just... letting go of this anger and instead get called a good girl, and being praised for being a cute little doll like she says... everything started to feel warm, like when you're just a newborn, ignorant about what dangers the world has in store, still needing the warmth of a parental touch to soothe you to sleep.

"Yes Miss, that sounds so nice, Miss... I wouldn't have to fight anymore, right Miss?

I'm so tired of fighting... so... so tired. I'll be good if that's what you want, Miss."

"Good girl, come along then."


	2. Trapped

"Here dear, come and sit down right there, next to those sweet little cuties! Aw they seem to like you, I'm _so_ glad they have a new playmate!"

I hear a soft giggle, and I rub my eyes, as though I had been in a dream; seeing that dark hair, tied into a bun with decorative pins. Ah damn, she's trapped me. But why are these baby digimon surrounding me, and why aren't I injured at all? What the hell is going on here?

"Oh hun, don't move too much, you fell asleep after I'd given you that tiny little kiss; I didn't think you were that innocent! How cute... it makes me want to play a little bit with you, but that can wait." She turns to me, and lightly licks her bottom lip, almost in some sort of anticipation as her eyes sparkled again.

"Hey, what do you mean by " _That can wait._ "? What're you planning to do with me, sacrifice me for some ulterior motive? Where are my teammates? And... why are these babies playing with my hair...? Hey, don't pull too hard, cmon." I struggle slightly against the tiny armada that's trying to climb on me, and scoop up one of the babies, a Poyomon- it then starts to fuss and cry, so I just lay it on my stomach as it starts to giggle and coo again. They're... kinda cute, but that's not what matters right now.

"Little doll, I didn't just bring you here to be asked questions. Tell me, what do you think of me so far? Am I as exquisite as you thought I would be? Radiant perhaps?" She tilts her head slightly, in a wondering pout, letting the light shine off of her glossy lips and her dark, ravenlike hair. They really did look shiny and colorful in that lighting. "Please tell me, won't you dear~?"

I cough a bit, clearing my throat. For some reason it was a little hard to talk to her when she made those kinds of faces. "Ah, well... we thought you would be more monstrous, so uh, better than we originally thought? Why do I have to answer questions like that anyway? Why am I here?" I ask her, petting the head of the Poyomon so it doesn't cry anymore and set the rest of the babies off. It's so odd for a demon digimon to be trusted like this by children, maybe there's something that I'm missing here.

"Because I've had my eye on you, hun, simple as that! I'm **actually** a fallen angel you see, not a true demon. Which is why these children trust me so much, I was actually oh-so-sad before they came along and nuzzled my hand, you know! I would never _ever_ hurt these sweet little darlings after they comforted me so!" She looked at the ground for a moment before clapping her hands together, almost as though she was driving away negativity.

"Huh? You... fancy me or something? Look, as flattering as that is, you can't just be keeping little children for yourself! If you want that so bad go get a family of your own or something." I set the Poyomon on the side and it runs off to play with the others. "Look, if you come back to my teammates with me unharmed; I'll explain everything and we'll get an easy sentence for you, sound good?"

"Only if you give me..." She starts up, and quiets down for a moment, as though she was a little embarrassed.

"Give you... what? Money? Items?" I get curious and sit up a bit, facing her directly. She's not so bad, actually. A bit of an odd woman, but her heart's in the right place.

"Oh, not much. Just an itty bitty widdle kiss, if that's okay with you! No tricks, honest to god, cross my heart and all that." She smiles earnestly my way. It's... a bit endearing, actually... wait, what am I even _thinking_?!

"Y-you... _**what**_? Hey whoa, no, no no no no, like hell I can just kiss a stranger! I, I know that these kids trust you, but I can't cause I'm older than that. and I've had experience with the tricks of demons. How do I know you won't just pull that same crap you did earlier?" I stutter a bit, but stand my ground against this tall, shadowy woman.

"Awww, don't be that way! It can be on the cheek if you like, no lip contact, promise!" She pouts again, making sure to wet those damned glossy lips of hers. At least it's not with a Sukamon, I'd rather be deleted than do that with one of those, eugh.

"Ugh, fine. L...lean over here then, I guess. Can't reach from here, you're all the way over there being so tall." I sigh, warily resigning myself to such an embarrassing act, but it _was_ for my own good.

She leans over, and then quickly pulls me in for another peck on the lips, and then apologizes to me.

"Ahh, sorry sweetie, you looked too cute! But I promise to go with you back to your teammates now! So please, don't be **too** mad at me, okay hun~?"

I just hovered away, beet red in the face. Not that I would show such weakness to an enemy.


	3. Reunited

"Whaddya **_mean_** do you mean you " _Don't think shes's a kidnapper_ "? What the hell's got inta ya Bloom? She didn't hurt ya none, did she?! I'll tear her up, mark my goddamn words!" Jam snarls at Lilithmon, still not trusting that I was in good hands during my little... excursion.  
"Shut it you big lizard, she didn't hurt me at all." I snapped back, Jam, Krem and I were like siblings, and we'd known each other since that virus had attacked us way back then; so I can understand her worries about Virus-types. "Hey Lilithmon, one sec I'll go show em that I'm perfectly fine." "Of course hun, I'll be here." She waves me off, almost reluctantly. I think she enjoyed having company other than cooing babies, if what she'd said earlier was true.

I fluttered over with my small leaflike wings and let Krem assess me, checking for injuries or poisons, and found nothing out of the ordinary, and nodded at Jam, reassuring his feisty friend.  
"She seems to have no harm come to her, Jam, stand down. How unusual for someone of that kind, normally they would have tried to pull us limb from limb by now. Who exactly are you, may I ask?"

She gives a small bow and introduces herself with less of her previous haughtiness. "Such polite manners, I applaud you young man! You may call me Lilith. I was previously an Ophanimon, if you can truly believe that.

But if I wasn't, I wouldn't have left your little flowery friend go unharmed, now would I? I had been taking care of the lost little baby Digimon back there- no harm has come to them, except maybe a couple boo-boos from playing with each other, but that's to be expected of children!" She laughs gently for a moment, thinking on how sweet and adorable they were.

I nodded, confirming what Lilith had stated, I knew my friends could tell if I was lying to them. "I've seen it with my own eyes, they're perfectly safe. And they tried to climb on my face, cute little buggers." I smile a bit, remembering the little ones. "She says she'll come with us back to the HQ if it means she'll get a light sentence, as it turns out that she's done nothing wrong except resist arrest a little bit."

"So what're you sayin? We ain't gettin to fight like we were gonna earlier?" Jam sulked a bit, she always did like to fight and throw down, it showed in her reckless nature. But that'd get us into scrapes all the time.

"No Jam, we're not fighting. You don't **hafta** solve everything with fighting y'know."  
The red and white dragon smirks at me for a second. "Says you, little miss "Lithe Liberator"."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Alright... Lilith, if you'd be so kind as to raise your left hand, that Nazar Nail of yours might be a danger if it's not dealt with." I point one of my hands at her golden gauntlet, as it transforms into a flowery cannon of sorts and she raises it so I have a clear shot, and I blast out a few flower wreaths, wrapping around her wrist like bracelets.

"That should do it, could you touch that flower beside you? I want to test if there's enough of them on there, they'll nullify the destructive power so it'll be safe to touch things with."  
"Oh of course! I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt someone on the way there, that'd be just so awful!" The demoness crouches down (in a ladylike fashion) to poke the flower's petal with a single nail, and it stays intact. That'll be more than enough to keep folks safe, good.

"That's good, now if you would walk in front of us, Lilith. Don't try to run or we'll have to use force to bring you in."  
"My pleasure, hun. Don't stare too much now, especially after what happened earlier~" Even when she's about to be brought in for an unintentionally false claim, she still has the gall to tease me... sheesh.

"Yeah, yeah, get movin'- I wanna get back before the shops close, now quit talkin about that already..."

Krem looks at Jam in a confused manner, and Jam nudges him back, although suspecting something a _little_ more than simple talking took place.


	4. Service

"Oh, right there, that's good! Go for it, quicker, ooh ooh, almost there!" A womanly voice cries out in the park. There's shenanigans afoot, and it's name is Lilith.

"Quick question, why do I have to wear a blindfold for this,? It's just helping you pick up trash for community service, come on." I just grumble a little bit, but do as she asks, she is doing her job well at least.  
"Aw well we might as have fun doing this, whistle while you work and all that! It's much more fun when you actually lighten up, little doll." She smirked at me, at least I think she did. I mean, I couldn't necessarily see it, but something about her tone led me to believe she was smirking with a little bit of smugness.

"So what's the point of this, see how many trash pieces I can pick up while you laze around?" I remind her abruptly, as I'm playing her little game.  
"Awwww hun don't be that way! We'd take turns, I wouldn't just make you play the whole time after all. And I'll be right behind you so you know where the trash is!"

Jam is snickering from behind a tree watching the demoness wrap me around her little claw, her suspicions of us growing more and more. Oh she's gonna be havin a lot of fun teasing me about this later.

"Well, I'd rather see the trash, as well as where I'm going, you take your turn for as long as you want." I mention, taking off the makeshift blindfold of a fashionable scarf, white with black bats all over it. It had some of Lilith's perfume on it, a bit surprising given she's doing community service, not walking down a runway. But it did smell nice, is that what the flowery smell from the near-fight was?

"Aha, alright hun, be sure to tie it properly, okay? It'll be good practice for helping little ones play party games and all that. And whatever else you need to tie fabric for, of course. That can be anything, given you're a grown woman and all~" She teases me a little bit, gauging my reaction as she knows I unintentionally remembered how gently she observed me just a few days before and how nice a gentle touch was... okay Bloom, get it together, this is community service, not a dating service. Sheesh!

"Actually, Lilith- I think we should just get back to work. The quicker you finish your quota, the quicker you'll be free to go. How about this, I get you a celebratory cake at the end of it, your choice." I thought I'd give her an incentive to stop goofing around, and by the look in her eyes, she's planning something.

"My my, are you asking me out for an excursion once my sentence is over? How bold of you, right out in the park!" She smirks a little bit, then softens her smile. "But of course I'd be perfectly happy getting to know what kinds of pastries you like, it can be surprising sometimes you know."

I turn my head to look at her for a moment. "At least you've got something to look forward to now, right?" 


	5. Confidant

I sit on the park bench, kicking my legs a little bit, sunny days always made me feel cheerful. Today had good weather and less garbage to clean than usual, which made for more breaks.  
"So... what happened that made you... become who you are now? If that's alright to ask?" I hesitantly ask, as it might be a delicate subject for the demoness... sorry- _former angel_ to talk about. It's good to make sure someone's comfortable when opening up to you after all.

"Oh, well... I was curious and fraternized with the wrong crowd, shall we say. But by the time I had realized my mistake, the tiny bug of corruption was already in motion. Not that it had really changed me outside of appearance, of course; I see you **certainly** don't mind it, hun~" She smirks a bit at me, watching me struggle to form a coherent sentence now that she'd found that I don't necessarily have much of an... interest in men. It doesn't matter what she was before, she's certainly a fallen angel now, with her flirting and her provocative outfit... it really was distracting, though I bet that helps her in battles.

"Yeah yeah, I _still_ had to pick up most of the garbage for you so you wouldn't cause a frenzy in those horndog men over the other side of the park that do nothing but ogle the women here. Those assholes always think a single pickup line and money will work on any woman they talk to, it's pathetic really. I'd rather have someone that actually cares, regardless of my status or financial state, y'know? It seems more natural to like someone for who they are, not what they do... I guess."  
I kick my feet a little more, feeling riled up for some reason, I wonder why that is...? Not that I'd admit I get a bit awkward around Lilith now, she'd have to pry it outta my withered bulb, I'd die of embarrassment if she knew.

She looks at me in surprise, probably because she wasn't expecting me to be so... sensitive deep down? She then smiled and gently patted the back of my bulb, as though to say that she understood how I felt, then stood up and stretched out. We had been working and sitting for a while, I don't blame her for needing to stretch, but did she really have to puff everything out like that... it's like she's trying to rub it in that she flusters me now, which is super unfair.

I'm in a conundrum now: if I look, she'll tease me about staring, if I look away, she'll call me shy... I've been trapped by this she-demon.


	6. Chatting

There's a large reddish blur in front of me... what the hell is that? I'd just been woken up in the middle of the night so I was barely coherent, and in the dim light I couldn't see too well... hopefully I wasn't being attacked, that would suck.  
"Mm...? Who's there...?"

"C'mon Petals, we gotta talk 'bout somethin'. 'S _real_ important-like, and Krem's no help." Oh, it's just Jam. I grumble, turn over and cover my face with the pillow, which she rips out of my hands with her jaws and nudges me out of the bed till I fall on the floor. Right on my ass too, what the hell is she waking me up for anyway?

I sleepily hover after her, rubbing my eyes and yawning as she trots off to a secluded part of the first Farm Island, the residence of many of our Tamer's other digimon, we knew everyone there, from Gigimon to MetalTyrannomon, just one big community with living areas scattered around.  
"So what's this about, Jam? Couldn't it wait till tomorrow at least, I'm tiiirrreeeddd." I whine at the large draconic creature leering at me, damn she's lookin pretty serious, wonder what this is all about?

"Ya sure she ain't like... yanno... usin' ya or anythin'?" she mumbles hesitantly, not looking me in the eyes, she's trying to tell me something but she never was good with words.  
"Jam. What the fresh hell are you talking about n- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's Lilith isn't it. No no, of course not, she's actually quite nice."

"Then... why're ya lookin' so nervous 'round her lately? Ya ain't fancyin' her are ya? Ya know how I feel 'bout Virus-types, even if they're former-angels 'n all that. She obviously did somethin' bad 'nuf that she had to be kicked out, 'n I just don't want her turnin' out to be a bitch an' hurt'cha is all. And Krem's too damn focused on his art shit to really see anythin' between you guys." She finally looks at me, all worried, not that she'd ever admit it. She's more stubborn than I am about admitting anything.

"Look Jam, if she **was** like... I dunno, a LadyDevimon, she'd have hurt me and those kids when she didn't get what she wanted, right? She was protecting them and making sure they were taken care of, me as well. Even if she looked the part, she ain't a true demon." I state, flicking the dragon on the snout, reassuring her.

"Oh so ya do like her then? Better tell her right-quick, 'fore some jackass tries 'n nab her or somethin'. Just... makin' sure that it's the right choice 'n all, wouldn't want ya bein' sad or nothin'." The DoruGreymon retorts, poking fun at me now.

" _Hey whoa_ , it's not like that Jam, I'm just getting to know her better and that's that. She was just nicer than expected and it's thrown me off, alright?" I avoid eye-contact with her now, a little embarrassed that she's onto me. Jam notices this and raises what appears to be some sort of dragony eyebrow my way. "Hey shut up, I'm tired as hell cause someone woke me up at 3am, I'm goin back to bed. Night."  
I escape the awkward situation as fast as I could and lie there in bed for hours, just thinking and thinking on things.

" _Goddamn I think she's right._ "


	7. Admittance

"You've been avoiding me lately, little doll. Care to tell me why?" "An' me, we're like sisters, why're ya not talkin' to me, huh?"

I've been literally cornered by Jam and Lilith, and this... has turned into a situation that I'm not getting out of.  
"W...whaddya mean you guys? I never meant to avoid anything, I swear!" I stutter, slumping into a chair. Here comes the interrogation.

"Bloom, you told me you're "doing crochet", but Jam told me you don't even own a crochet set, or yarn. We're just worried about you, in case something's wrong, hun. You don't have to lie to us." I can see her brow furrowing in worry, what Lilith is saying is true... now I feel bad about avoiding them, but... I feel awkward now, if it was them, they would understand that... that... I tilt my head down apolegetically, visibly awkward at this point.

"I'm sorry... I did fib, Lilith. I just... don't know how to act around you sometimes, you keep teasing me and- and I don't know what to do about it. I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt your feelings, y'know? And Jam? After our talk... I also wasn't sure what to say to you, I know you get worried about me but I'm also a grown lady, hell, I'm older than you. But I always appreciate what you do for me, and for Krem." I've started fidgeting in my seat, two pairs of concerned and confused eyes on me... especially Lilith's.

"Hun? What's this all about anyway...? What kind of talk did you two have...?" she takes a step forward to sit beside me, holding my shoulder, though I'm unsure if it's to comfort me or to keep me from running.

"She... was worried about you being a Virus type. We were attacked by one ages back, and we all degenerated back to our Rookie forms, so she was just worried about my wellbeing. She can tell that you're a good person, but it's just good to be careful, that's all." I finally look at her for a moment, then look away again, embarrassed.

"Is that all, dear? Or is there... more to this than you're saying?" She turns to the DoruGreymon with a serious face. "Jam? If you could give us some privacy please? I think this has to be a one-on-one conversation, I'm sure you understand."

" 'Course. You just take care 'f her 's all." She stomps out of the room, and leaves to go find Krem.

"That's... uh... I, um..."

"Bloom. Just answer me hun, what's going on?" I jump in my seat, her being so close to me, while I'm on the spot, while I've shown interest in women, in talking with her, she's got me right where she wants me. And wants an answer. She... really does have the commanding aura of an Ophanimon.

"I... might... not entirely mind... hanging out with you. Your sentence ended weeks ago..." It just comes spilling out of my stubborn mouth, I'd been holding this in for a month at least. God this is so embarrassing...  
"A-and... Jam said that it looks like... that I got an interest and so um, y-yea..." I look at the floor again, unable to look her in the eyes, in those damn golden, shining eyes that seemed to know from the very beginning.

"And she was right, wasn't she. Yes or no, Bloom. I'd like an answer directly from you, so I know if it's true." Shit, I can't refuse her, she's such a kind woman but in this moment she has such a power over me, like she'd reprimand me for not following orders...  
"I... it's... okay fine, I do, are you happy now? I can't stop thinking about the teasing, about those little praises, and-and I can't even look at you without feeling like I'll goddamn explode, and I don't know what the hell this is! I... I got scared."

"Of rejection, correct? I told you before, I've had my eye on you. Did you see me teasing anyone else, despite my nature now?" She drills it into me that she really WAS interested in me.  
"N...no... I thought you were just teasing me...? You're not kidding about it?" I peek at her slightly, her slight smile making my face burn hotter than a Meramon's fire, I'm so embarrassed right now, I just admitted everything and she's rubbing it in. She just hugs me close and places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I wouldn't dream of making you upset, hun. We can take things slow if that helps you." There's a soft hand-hold, the very hand that was observing me a month before, the lips I kept staring at without realizing... this isn't so bad... I think I could get used to this. 


End file.
